The present invention relates to a snap-fit electrical connector, and more articularly, to a snap-fit electrical connector for locating and securing a tether connector for an automotive vehicle cooling fan application.
Conventional connector assemblies, particularly those used in the automobile industry, require the use of mechanical fasteners or other similar devices to secure the connector in position. The current invention provides an apparatus and method for installing a connector assembly that may reduce the number of mechanical fasteners used during the installation.
The present invention is directed to a snap-fit electrical connector, including a base; at least one pair of flange members supported by the base for locating a tether, cable or other electrical wiring; at least one pair of resilient members supported by the flanges forming the pair of flange members for engaging a mating recess or opening; and at least one pair of second flange members supported by the base for providing a snap-fit connection with a second mating recess or opening. The snap-fit connector assembly also includes an electrical connector portion supported by the base for providing a location for establishing an electrical connection.
This invention is also directed to a method of installing a connector assembly by providing a connector assembly including at least one pair of flange members for locating a tether, cable or other electrical wiring within the connector assembly; providing one or more resilient members for establishing a frictional engagement with a mating opening or recess for securing the connector assembly in position; providing an electrical connector supported by the connector assembly for providing a location for establishing an electrical connection with the tether, cable or other electrical wiring.